


snuck out

by mochiimiints



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Piss, bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:49:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27835555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochiimiints/pseuds/mochiimiints
Summary: was bore. went outside to pakrbased on a true story
Comments: 4
Kudos: 2





	snuck out

went to park. brought sketchbook and stuff  
was dark because its 12 am duh so i hide in bhush i am pro at sneaking out also the parj is right next to my house ok  
then i walk and i get kinda paranoid so i have baeball bat to bonk bad man and woman   
so then drink coffe because it in blood and dra w juntfil my hand hurt   
and then oh shit there was a fmf polic e car parked on the curb so um i fucking panic and hide bedhind bush so they dint see  
anf then u seeit at table to draw but be careful homeles pepe sleep on table so i go tok river and draw there but too darj and too many bug so i just walk aroyjd with basevall bat just im casse and then read fanfiction because cool pogchamp discord


End file.
